Zemyx Day Fanfiction
by Smile With Happiness
Summary: Just pure smut not really a story line just pure full on smut for Zemyx Day so R&R Rated M for a reason and obviously there's a lemon.


**Hey guys Happy Zemyx Day I thought I would write a Zemyx day Fanfiction because it's one off my favorite Pairing and I also love AkuRoku so me and my friends are going to do an AkuRoku cosplay on YouTube when we finish are cosplay which will be around August so Happy Zemyx Day also check out our YouTube channel Sir Fluffy Ears and her Minions. Anyways let's get this started!**

Zexion looked at his sleeping boyfriend next to him and smiled slightly he looked so peaceful and quiet he was never quiet and Zexion put an arm around Demyx protectively as if he would never let him go. Even though most the time Demyx was a pain in the ass he had good intentions he was nice and sweet, Zexion would never let anyone hurt him. (A/N: I usually write it with Demyx as seme but sense its Zemyx day not Dexion day Zexion tops.) Zexion kissed his forehead and put his chin on top his head when he hugged Demyx. "Babe what are you doing up?" Demyx asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry about me you know I don't sleep a lot and stuff so just go to sleep Demyx" Zexion said and held him closely. "Demyx don't worry about me I'll be fine just sleep now".

"I love you but I'm not tired anymore." Demyx said looking at Demyx in the eyes Demyx just smiled and nodded knowing what Demyx wanted to do. Zexion pulled Demyx into a kiss it started out slow and passionate till Zexion nibbled on Demyx's bottom lip begging for entrance Demyx decided to tease Zexion by keeping his mouth shut. Zexion smirked against Demyx's lips and rubbed his hand up Demyx's thigh and groping Demyx's crotch making him gasp taking that opportunity Zexion shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth tasting everything that was Demyx. Zexion's hand slipped up Demyx's shirt pinching one of the nipples making Demyx moan. Zexion pulled away from Demyx and smiled at him.

"Enjoying yourself Demyx" Zexion purred. Just the way Zexion said his name made him hard. Demyx felt his member twitch at how Zexion was talking he looked down blushing. Zexion looked at the clock and smiled at Demyx. The clock read 1:15 A.M. "You know Demyx it's our day 6/9" Zexion smiled.

"Celebration sex" Demyx asked innocently looking up at Zexion and smiled pulling him down for another kiss before he could answer. Zexion gladly kissed back and shoved his tongue in Demyx's mouth Feeling around the boy's mouth and pulled away giving him one last kiss before pulling Demyx's shirt over his head and kissing down his jaw line to his collar bone biting down making Demyx squeak in pleasure Zexion knew that was his pleasure spot. Zexion smiled at the cute reaction that Demyx had made and kept sucking nibbling on the skin until a purplish blue mark on Demyx's collar bone smiling at his work he slowly made his was down Demyx's body and stopping at one of the blonde's nipples and sucking on it biting down lightly making Demyx moan in pleasure as Zexion undid the other boys pants making him gasp in surprise all of the clothes on the blonde were discarded.

Demyx pouted. "What's wrong Dem" Zexion asked.

"I'm naked and you're still fully clothed" Demyx said and pouted again.

"I was getting to that be patient" Zexion said and striped himself of his clothing and stuck three fingers near Demyx's mouth telling him to suck on them Demyx nodded and took the tree fingers into his mouth and covering them in saliva. When Zexion deemed them wet enough he took them out of the blonde's mouth and told him to relax and as soon as Demyx relaxed Zexion shoved one finger fully into Demyx's entrance. Zexion started to move the one finger around in Demyx's opening. Soon Zexion added another finger into Demyx and made a scissoring motion to stretch out the opening then added another finger. Demyx made a face of discomfort until Zexion rubbed the finger against Demyx's sweet spot making him scream out in pleasure.

"Ahhh Zexy right there!" Demyx yelled. But Zexion pulled his fingers out all too quickly for Demyx's liking. Zexion slowly pushed his member into Demyx making him groan in pain. "Zex it hurts" Demyx groaned. Once Zexion was fully in he waited till Demyx nodded in approval Zexion started to move making Demyx moan out in pain but after one thrust Zexion had found his sweet spot after much experience he knew right where that spot was. Demyx yelled out wanting more as Zexion started to pull out jamming back in at the fastest pace possible making Demyx scream in pleasure.

"Zexion I'm about to cum" Demyx yelled at the top of his lungs probably waking the whole castle.

"Me too" Zexion said. Just a few moments later they came together in sync with each other Zexion inside Demyx and Demyx on both there chest. Zexion pulled out of Demyx with a swift movement and laying next to him pulling Demyx into his arms protectively.

"I love you Zexy" Demyx said smiling.

"I love you too Dem" he replied as they fell asleep silently.

**So what did you guys think you know the stuff R&R and once again please check out my YouTube channel Sir Fluffy Ears and her Minions.**

**Happy Zemyx Day!**


End file.
